Wait For Me
by sheepgomeep
Summary: She was the one that they needed to stop, while he was the one that just wanted it all to end. In a world full of evil and dreadful disappointments, sometimes the underdogs will be the ones saving the heroes. rated T just in case. Syaroan
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Let's go Sakura." Sakura's scowl deepened behind her silky curls as Tomoyo placed a gentle yet firm hand on her best friend's shoulder. "He's had enough."

"Are you kidding me? Five more minutes." Sakura couldn't tear her eyes off of the limp man pinned beneath her. He had stopped struggling a while ago. "He can't get away with just a few scrapes. He needs to know what he's done."

"A few scrapes? He's a bloody mess! If you don't leave him as he is now, his own mother won't be able to identify him, let alone the cops. Then what would be the whole point? I want justice just as much as you do. Now come on." The girls looked up Tomoyo's cell began to ring. "Nakuru's called the cops. Let's go girls." Before she stood, Sakura untied the black ribbon from her pale neck and fixed it tightly around the blood streaked neck below her.

Sakura gave the man one last swift kick as she got up from her straddling position. She bent down so that she stared directly into his bloody eyes. Chuckling, she knew that her point had come across as his eyes became even wider and his breathing quickened, his broken ribs probably poking around uncomfortably. He would never EVER again even think of touching anybody. That is, if he didn't get the death penalty for what he had done.

The three girls strolled calmly and quickly out of the abandoned warehouse unfazed by what they had just done. Leaves crunching underfoot, they headed towards their hideout, picking up their backpacks on the way. As they walked, they slid off their gloves, hairnets, black masquerade masks, and tight black under armor and stuffed them into Ziploc bags, which were then stuffed into their packs. From them they each pulled out a cute little jacket to shield them from the cold.

"I hate wearing all this crap! Why do we have to wear it all again?" Meiling complained as she fiddled with her unwieldy weights strapped to her chest and her combat boots that were four sizes too big and stuffed with cotton.

"You don't want those dumb cops to find out that we're average teenage girls do you? I'm serious. They can find out who we are just by looking at our footprints. When they look at your footprint Meiling," Sakura pointed at the dirt at one of Meiling's footprints, "they'll see a 190 pound male with size 9 feet. Haven't we already gone over this?"

"I know, I know, they just get me so tired. I don't know how in the world we would survive if we had to run out of here. These clunky things would slow me down." Meiling stomped her feet into the ground, making deep impressions and hollow thumping sounds, echoing through the forest like heartbeats.

Tomoyo jogged ahead and beckoned them to move faster. "Hurry up guys! I see Nakuru's car and the sirens are getting closer. We need to get home before the sun sets. My mom is going to kill me if I'm late for dinner."

Sakura tilted her head towards the heavy gray blanket above as the girls ran towards the backroad, just beyond the thinning trees. Like her heart, the sky seemed to be sinking from the weight of the clouds, distorting what was once bright.

Nakuru squealed a whimsical, "Hey girlies!" as they hopped in her car. She pushed her large black sunglasses from her thick brown hair down onto her nose. Flooring it, she looked back and said, "Try not to get dirt on the floor loves!"

* * *

The police officers stood outside the warehouse as the SWAT team searched inside. 

"I can't believe it. Do you really think the tip was right?"

"After six months, this had better be the guy." Officer Monroe snapped his head towards the decrepit building as the leader of the team trotted over to him.

"Sir, we found him, but he's in critical condition. He had this wrapped around his neck." The SWAT leader pulled out a plastic bag and handed it to Officer Monroe, who furrowed his eyebrows and cursed under his breath.

"What is it Sir?" The second police officer looked over and squinted at the bag, trying to figure out what was in it. "A black ribbon? What the hell does that mean?"

"Well for one thing, it means we've definitely got the right man."

* * *

Like a lone star shining from behind a thick layer of clouds on a cloudy night, a young man sat beneath his covers, holding a flashlight towards his novel. Weary amber eyes gazed down upon the pages, lips rarely used curved into a small smile. 

Only the soft sound of his breathing could be heard through the stillness of the night. Beyond his darkened room lay a world full of people sleeping soundly in their beds; a sleep he never had, nor will ever have.

_'I should have done this more often.' _The thought lazed across his brain. _'Too bad this is it.'_

In this state he stayed in all night, his silent regrets and seething angers beginning to dissipate, leaving him only with a light kind of peace. He was ready for his last day.


	2. chapter 1

Hey guys! Thanks to SnowCharms and rage-ember for being my first reviewers EVER. Yes I'm excited :P Oh and I think I forgot a disclaimer…. I don't own Cardcaptors. (Though Syaoran is MINE.)

**Sakura**

"AHHHH!!!" Sakura's body bucked in her bed only to find that she couldn't move her limbs, causing her to panic even more. "What in the hell?!" With beads of sweat gleaming on her exposed skin, she snapped her eyes open, taking in the predawn darkness that filled her room. After laying there for a few moments, Sakura realized that her sheets were twisted and tight around her, trapping her in their death grip. She must have been really tossing and turning the night before.

Slowly and carefully she untangled herself as her frustration grew over the nightmares she had just had. The usual specters haunted her dreams, but there was something else last night. Overwhelming anger and regret, more than she ever had if that was even possible, crept upon her, making her feel as if happiness was just a fantasy. She had accepted long ago that she could not stop the images from years before, but this was too much.

Silently she threw her white sheets onto the floor, jumped out of her twin bed, and padded over to her alarm clock.

_5:00_. 30 minutes before her alarm would sound. She turned it off so that it wouldn't wake up the sleepers in the next room and picked up her clothes from her dresser. In the bathroom, she stared at her pitiful reflection. Bloodshot sea-green eyes glared back at her through thick lashes. The blush across her cheeks seemed outlandish on her porcelain white skin.

After her shower, Sakura made her way down to the kitchen for breakfast. Even though at this time it could still be considered dinner, she had spent so much energy flailing around last night and her stomach was complaining.

She turned on each light as she passed from to room, shuddering from the crispness of the morning and the dark that lay ahead of her. Upon reaching the kitchen, she found a hunched form in flannel pajamas already sitting at the table, watching TV.

"Touya! Why are you up so early? Don't you have to wake up at 7?" Sakura questioned him as she reached for the cabinets, getting her breakfast ready.

"You were screaming last night." Touya slowly turned his head to face his older sister, not taking his gaze from the early show on the TV, "It was really scary." He turned fully to Sakura, a dazed look still covering his eyes from staying up all night. "You usually have those nightmares, but something was really hurting you." Sakura's heart wrenched when she saw the scared and pained look in his eyes. He may have been only 12, but unlike everyone else besides her friends, he could see past her rough exterior and see her true self.

"Yeah, there was something else tonight, but I couldn't figure it out. Cereal?" As he nodded his assent, she began pouring milk and cereal into two bowls, one for her and one for him.

Her mind wandered off as she watched her brother watch TV. Suddenly, the light dancing across his features changed as the channel was flipped. The two whipped their heads around to see their father standing in the doorway with the remote.

"Morning kids. Do you mind if I watch my news?" Fujitaka strolled over towards the table and gave Touya a kiss on top of his black messy hair. When he tried to do the same for Sakura, she pulled away and turned her head towards the enthusiastic news lady on the screen.

"Sure dad. Nothing good is on anyway. But do we have to watch this? This lady really bugs me." Touya whined as the perky brunette spoke excitedly to the camera.

"Yes, I admit that she's a little too awake, but they usually have good stuff." They all turned to watch as a breaking news alert flashed across the screen and the camera zoomed out from Ms. Roch's face to show that she was interviewing a police chief.

----

"Is it true that you have found the rapist you have been looking for for many months now?" Ms. Roch questioned, shoving the microphone in his direction.

"Yes. Larry Boyle has been found." Chief Stevenson nodded.

"How did you guys do it? It seemed as if he was untraceable."

"We have our sources."

"Where did you find him?"

"That is confidential."

"I heard he was at the brink of death when he was brought to the hospital. How did that happen?"

"That's true. I can not say."

The woman's eyes narrowed as she asked, "It was the Black Ribbon wasn't it."

"No." The Chief's eyes narrowed as well.

"Don't lie on public television, Sir. You and I both know that it's back. It can do what the police can't. How will you deal with this enigma?" Ms. Roch smirked for she knew she had him trapped.

"Very well then. Yes, it is back. But! It is still considered a dangerous group and no one knows what they will do next. Even though they do help, they are still a threat to society. We are still trying to figure out their intentions."

"Ok, sure. They have found numerous criminals and still they are a threat to society? Now why is that?"

"If you see what the Black Ribbon does to these people, you will understand. We still don't know how it always finds the right person. For all we know, The Black Ribbon is working with these men then betrays them! If it came forward and worked _with_ us instead of behind us, we could trust them."

"Well, I still think that the Black Ribbon is a hero. That's it for this morning Tomoeda!" Ms. Roch stared directly at the camera with an ecstatic smile spread across her face, totally ignoring the dirty look directed at her on her side.

-----

Fujitaka's heart sank deeper and deeper as the interview unfolded. He slowly turned to Sakura and peered at her with questioning eyes.

"What dad?" She snapped at him.

"Oh, it's nothing Sakura." He sighed. "Just thinking."

"Well I have to go. Nakuru's here." Sakura stood and grabbed her backpack when the beep from Nakuru's car disturbed their quiet morning. Before she reached the old beat up car, a call to her made her turn.

"Sakura! Be careful! Please!" Fujitaka stood at the doorway, holding on to the frame. She blinked a few times before she understood. Grimacing, she threw her bag in and shut the door. The father watched as his little girl, now teenager, sped further away from him into the sunrise.

* * *

"You don't hate her do you dad?" Touya looked up from his now empty bowl. 

"What do you mean son?" Fujitaka turned from the doorway and shut the door.

"I'm not dumb dad. You and I both know what she's been up to." The man frowned when the words sunk in.

"Of course I don't hate her. I just don't want her to get hurt. And with what she's doing-" He sighed as he covered his eyes and leaned against the wooden table, "-there's a good chance something might go wrong. How do you know about it Touya?" Mr. Kinomoto unshielded his worried eyes to look at his son's oddly wise ones.

"She's my sister." Is all he said, getting up and walking up the stairs. Before he disappeared behind the banister he stopped and stared directly at his father. "And she thinks you hate her you know." And with that he melted into the darkness of the stairwell.

The new Mrs. Kinomoto found her husband twenty minutes later still in the kitchen, staring at the TV but not really paying attention. A painful frown disturbed his usually peaceful face. She had overheard what Touya had said on the stairwell.

"She hates everyone, that girl. She won't even give me a chance." She said, as she gently massaged his tense shoulders.

"She just needs time, Rebecca. She's been through too much."

"So have you! She really needs to move on and get an attitude fix."

Fujitaka knew that Rebecca was not like his second and third wife and really did care about his children, but he also knew that she would never be accepted by Sakura. No one could heal the piece torn from Sakura's heart when her mother died.

With a sigh, the worn out father was helped up by his wife out of his chair. He still needed to get ready for work.

* * *

**Syaoran**

"Good morning son." Mr. Li looked up from his morning paper at his son as he walked into the softly lit kitchen.

"Good morning father. Good morning mother." Syaoran greeted his adoptive parents with a respectful nod. He had already showered and dressed for school.

Mrs. Li looked over her shoulder at the stove and smiled warmly, "Good morning Syaoran! Are you hungry? I made toast, bacon, and eggs if you'd like any." She wore a pale apron with spring flowers printed on it to protect her business suit from accidental spills and splatters.

"I'll have it all, thank you. It smells delicious." Syaoran sat down at the counter on a stool across from his father. He watched his mother assemble a morning sandwhich for him. The second she placed the steaming plate before him, he attacked it. Staying up all night had really made him hungry.

"Wow son. I've never seen you inhale your food like that. It's quite amusing." He took a slow sip of his espresso, smiling over the rim of his mug at his son who seemed like he was eating his last meal. "You seem unusually well today. Did you finally sleep?" He questioned.

"I do feel great today, thank you. Wait, how do you know I haven't been sleeping?" Syaoran looked up from his almost devoured sandwhich with a puzzled frown on his face.

"There's something about this new house. It's as if I can hear every little sound. I hear you tossing and turning, making those little frustrated sighs sometimes when i'm awake at night. Doesn't it bother you too, honey?" Mr. Li leaned over and kissed his wife's cheek when she sat down beside him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I slept like a rock!" She returned playfully, tapping his nose.

"Thank you for the food mother," Syaoran interrupted, nodding to his mother and hopping off the stool. "When are you two leaving today?" He slid on his socks across the marble tiles as he made his way towards the granite sink. Through a window the soft rays of sunshine shined into the kitchen, painting the white walls an orangey-red color.

"Well, I'll be leaving soon because I have to make a side trip to Tokyo. Your father will leave around noon for San Diego and I'll meet him there. We'll be back around, Monday I think. Don't burn the house down, ok?" Mrs. Li patted her son's head, even though he was a foot taller than her. "I'll leave you some cash for food. How does 500 sound? If you need more we can wire it to you."

"I think that's fine mom. I don't think I'll be spending near as much as that. And don't worry. The house will be just as you left it. I think I'm running late. Excuse me." Syaoran make a small bow to his parents before he sped upstairs to retrieve his school stuff.

* * *

"Now really. Doesn't he know by now that he doesn't have to be so formal with us? I hope he doesn't think we only adopted him because of our agreement. I really do care for him James!" Hana sighed as her husband pulled her down into his lap. 

Stroking her hair he soothed, "Don't worry hun. I'm sure he knows that we love him. He's probably just not good at showing it. How about some family time?"

Hana looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean? Me, you, and him? My, that would be wonderful! It has been a very long time, hasn't it?"

"Exactly! Do you think the boy would like the Caribbean? We'd force him to leave all his schoolwork here so he can relax for once." James smiled, trying to imagine Syaoran playing on the beach like a normal teenager. He only had one more year until he had to go to college, after all.

"Should we tell him? Or do you want to surprise him?" Hana whispered, bouncing up and down on his lap.

"Let's surprise him. I want to see his reaction." James chuckled, because the last time he had ever seen Syaoran surprised was when he was told they wanted to adopt him, and that was 7 years ago.

* * *

**Sakura**

"Hey girls." Sakura leaned forward to say hi to Nakuru who was driving, and to Tomoyo who was in the passenger seat. "Hey Sakura! Did you see the news?" Nakuru raised an eyebrow at Sakura through the rear mirror.

"Yeah. My dad saw it too," Sakura sighed, turning her head towards the window. The sleeping trees gleamed in the rising sunlight. Nakuru sped faster down the road towards Rika's house, causing the trees to blur.

"He knows, doesn't he Sakura?" Tomoyo twisted around placed a comforting hand on Sakura's that was resting on the corner of her chair.

Sakura rested her forehead on top of Tomoyo's hand. "I'm sure of it. But he hasn't said anything. I mean, he did help us cover up the first time. Now when I look at him though, he looks like he's disappointed in me. That makes me want to act even worse. What am I saying? Who wouldn't be disappointed with a daughter that kills people?" Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, holding back her tears.

"Sakura, you're dad is great. Don't worry. I trust him. He's probably disappointed in himself for not being able to stop what happened. He knows why we're doing what we're doing and understands. I'm sure he isn't all that happy that you endanger yourself like this, but the fact the he hasn't said anything means that he will not try and stop you. Unless you get hurt that is." With her other hand, Tomoyo held Sakura's chin and pulled it up to look Sakura straight in the eye.

"He loves you Sakura. WE love you. Nothing else will ever happen to you or Rika again. We will not let anything happen to _anyone. _Got it?" Nakuru nodded in agreement, taking a hand off the steering wheel and patting Sakura's head taking her eyes off the road for only a second.

They slowed to a stop in front of Meiling's house. Rika stepped out first, dragging a groggy Meiling behind her. The three girls smiled as Rika opened the door and pushed Meiling in face first, landing on Sakura.

"Did someone forget to drink some caffeine this morning?" Sakura laughed, helping a giggling Rika straighten Meiling up in the middle.

The zombie threw her head back and groaned, "Rika's got me on a no caffeine diet. I. Am. DEAD."

"You'd die earlier if you kept up with all the caffeine you were consuming. The only way is cold turkey I say." Rika stuck her tongue playfully out at Meiling.

"By the way guys, how was bowling after school yesterday? Sorry I couldn't come. I really had so much homework." Rika pouted, before this year they never were apart. But being juniors and all, they really needed good grades to get into college.

The four looked at each other and made grossed out faces. "Don't worry Rika," Tomoyo made a gagging noise, "you missed out on nothing. It was really horrible. Some guy puked all over the place." Tomoyo knew how much Rika could not stand the sight, smell, or action of puking.

Rika covered her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh please don't say anymore! Oh my gosh now I'm gonna be sick!" Meiling crawled over Rika so that she could sit on one side of her and Sakura on the other. She gently pushed Rika over.

With Rika in the middle, Meiling screamed, "Tickle time!" as she and Sakura attacked her from both sides. Rika, forgetting her nauseaousness tried to fend off her attackers but failed.

Nakuru parked in front of the school, and out poured three giggling maniacs. Nakuru and Tomoyo watched as Meiling and Sakura raced Rika to the entrance, falling petals and leaves swirling around them, marking the beginning of autumn. And of course, Meiling and Sakura let Rika be the victor, tripping all over themselves on the steps.

"Rika's never going to know is she?" Nakuru asked Tomoyo over the roof of her car.

Shutting her passenger door Tomoyo sighed, "Of course not. If she knew what we were doing, she'd put two and two together and realize it was us that killed her father. She knows that he deserved it, but her poor heart would just break." They saw Rika do a little victory dance before helping the two up with a great smile across her face.

"I'm just really worried that somehow or another she'll find out. Then what will we do?" A worried frown tugged at Nakuru's lips.

"Well, we're just going to have to wait and see. But we're all trying our best to keep it from her, and I hope you are too." Tomoyo stared pointedly at her best friend.

The two girls walked faster when they saw the other three girls beckoning them from the doors of the school. "Of course I am. I just hope that our best is enough."

* * *

**Syaoran**

To Hana and James's surprise, Syaoran hugged both of them goodbye before he left for school. With his chin up, he wished them a good trip and walked out the door.

Syaoran stepped onto the bus, ignoring the usual odd looks people threw at him. No matter what city, town, or school, these ignorant kids were all the same.

He pulled out his mp3 and settled into his seat. A sigh whispered from his lips. Soon, it will be all over. Soon, he will be free.

* * *

on to chapter 2! 

ok! sorry, I was supposed to finish this chapter during break but recently i've become obsessed with korean dramas :D so, I decided to finish this in computer class. teehee! Hope you enjoyed! oh yea... if there are any mistakes please tell me. I don't really have time to check it.


End file.
